


Date by Date

by yama_gucci



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, almost tutor AU, its v v cute, mild misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yama_gucci/pseuds/yama_gucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nath liked Adrien right? Or did he? Adrien couldnt tell, but he knew he started to like the redhead, and he couldn't focus on tutoring him, so he might as well ask, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date by Date

**Author's Note:**

> uh its cute right??? read and enjoy my dear friends!! tumblr: thelovesickartist.tumblr.com

Adrien Agreste. He was _perfect_ … right? I mean Marinette liked him so… he must have some sort of amazing redeeming qualities, right? Yeah, probably. Nathanaël wasn’t shocked when he figured our Marinette didn’t like him, and had a crush on Adrien, I mean – It was obvious. Since Nath saw this coming, he wasn’t too horribly broken up, and it didn’t take too long for him to get over his infatuation. Though, of course, not without sparking slight interest in the redheads mind, he wanted to know, what was just so _damn_ amazing about the model?

          So maybe Nathanaël had some ulterior motives when he asked Adrien to start tutoring him a couple weeks back. Of course, Nath also sucks at physics, so it was only _slightly_ for his own ulterior motives.  

          As it slowly reached three Nathanaël made his way to the café that him and Adrien normally meet at every Thursday and Saturday for an hour, considering that was when Adrien had _some_ free time to actually tutor him.

          The redhead set his things down, ordering a drink as he pulled out his sketchbook and started to sketch, waiting for the other. As his sketches started to get more refined he noticed that somehow he managed to draw Adrien. He stared at the drawing in slight annoyance, it was frustrating for him, no matter how hard he tried, it was still hard to find something _weird_ , or _strange_ about the guy! He wasn’t perfect, for sure, (considering all the times Adrien has gotten annoyed with Nathanaël not understanding something, or the times that he makes a stupid but hilarious pun, he definitely was goofier than most people led on) but he didn’t have anything that would… be written off as rude, or mean! It was almost unfair at how kind he was. Subconsciously – at least he wanted to write it off like that – Nathanaël drew a couple of hearts surrounding the drawing, letting out a sigh of defeat. Stupid Adrien… his face was too perfect, and it was hard not to find him attractive, maybe he could shoot Adrien a text, telling him that he was busy tod— “Salut Nath, you ready to start?” interpreted his thoughts of escape, as well as _killed_ them.

          “O-oh… uh... Yeah, I am, sorry, I was- lost? Uhm, yeah,” Nath stuttered out as he quickly closed his sketchbook and looked up to the blond.

Green eyes met his as he looked up and he couldn’t help it, a shiver ran down his back, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t pleasant. “Well, what do you need help with today?” Adrien asked him, as he always would, just so that they would be on the same page. But right now, Nathanaël didn’t know if he could even find the same _book_ , forget about page! His mind was to focused on why the _hell_ Adrien wasn’t wearing his normal attire, because today, he was wearing a lower than low V-neck with a ripped jeans, that are _so_ ripped that they are probably showing more skin than normal shorts would. He moved in to slide across from Nathanaël and open up his notebook.

Adrien noticed that Nathanaël was staring at him more, and when he finally asked if he could tutor him, he knew, he knew that Nath liked him! He had to, I mean you don’t stare at someone that much and not like someone. So he was actually _thrilled_! He was glad that Nathanaël wanted to get to know him, and now considering that he was aware of his crush, Adrien couldn’t help but notice Nathanaël more. Every day he saw him his eyes would drag down the others clothes and he would start to pay attention to every detail, sometimes catching his gaze and quickly looking away, trying to act as if he wasn’t staring at him. This was strange, Adrien couldn’t stop, he would start thinking about Nathanaël for rather extremely long times. He’d debate on if he should wear a red shirt since it seemed like the redheads favorite color, or if he could start a conversation with him outside of tutoring and class.

Adrien couldn’t do anything about this, he didn’t want to admit it, but the more he hung out—er tutored—Nathanael, he started to like him. But he couldn’t say anything to him, because he started to doubt Nath’s original crush! The redhead stopped looking at him, stopped asking questions, and now looked more embarrassed around him! He was throwing Adrien for a loop!

“Adrien- uhm, are we going to start..?” he asked, this snapped Adrien back to reality, his head jerking up to stare at the other.

“O-oh! Sorry, looks like I’m the one who can’t focus huh?” he asked smiling a little as he started to write out something on his paper. He tried to focus on a subject but couldn’t. After a couple of minutes of attempted tutoring Adrien set the pencil down and sighed “I... I’m sorry Nath I can’t focus today, can we just… talk?” he asked, giving him a slight smile, unsure of how the other would take it.

The redhead flushed a little, why did he sound so… strained? “O-oh… yeah…sure…” he said, setting his notebook aside, opening his backpack to put It away. “What… uh what did you want to talk about?” He asked.

“You.” He said abruptly, before coughing and flushing slightly, pulling at his shirt collar he looked aside “—I mean, like, why… why do you stare at me all the time? Also, don’t deny it, I see you,” Adrien said sort of boldly (thank god he could retain some confidence from Chat).

“I-” Nath started, his face now flushing darker as he stared at him, was he serious? Not today! Nathanaël wasn’t sure if he could handle getting rejected twice in the span of three months! The redhead let out a groan “I don’t know… I really don’t,” he explained, his eyes casting down to their table.

“Oh- I.. Nath I didn’t mean to … upset you, I was just curious… cause uhm- I... I look at you a lot too,” Adrien said, trying to shyly hint at his own crush. Adrien’s face was sort of red as he let his eyes advert to the other’s shirt, unable to look at his face. Okay— _it was seriously so cute, why hasn’t he noticed this before!?_ Adrien wanted to do anything to make the other more comfortable around him, he would do anything to make him understand that he could trust him to not make fun of him. But he had no idea how to do that for him.

Nathanael’s shoulders slumped as he moved to bury his face in his hands “I- I wanted to get to know you, when I asked if you could tutor me… Ma- I mean, someone was telling me how… perfect you are… and I wanted to see if you really… were all that perfect—”

“Wait you didn’t ask to be tutored by me because you had a _crush_ on me!? _Oh mon dieu, oh merde, bon sang_ …” Adrien said under his breath in despair as he winced at his stupidity, and he pulled back “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean- I never – I thought…” he rambled in regret, he felt _so_ embarrassed!

Nathanaël for once felt like he had to calm down someone else from _their_ embarrassment! “Adrien! Listen for a second…” he said, letting out a sigh, he’s gotta be brave someday. “I like you- now, I mean, originally I didn’t, I sort of… hated you, or well not hated, I … couldn’t wrap my head around why everyone liked you… but as I got to know you, and know how stupid your jokes could be… and how… _you_ , you were,” he started as he sighed again, trying to catch his breath, not noticing how fast his heart was beating nor how shaky his voice was. “And, well.. yes, now I like you, I have a crush on you, like every other goddamn student in our school...” he said with a bitter tone.

“Oh.” Adrien said softy, pulling his face from his hands as he looked at him, in mild shock.

“Yeah- go ahead, laugh, I don’t… I don’t care, as long as you can still be my friend?” he said shyly.

“I don’t want to be your friend Nath—” Nath felt his chest tighten and a twinge of pain hit him “—I want to be with you,” he finished, and Nath jerked his head up, his eyes wide as he looked at him, Adrien felt a Chat-like joy fill him at the look Nath gave him.

“W-what? Wait, what? How? I-I, I’m… what!?” He asked, almost speechless.

“Just say yes, Nath, I know you want to,” Adrien said, suddenly finding some confidence and smugness. “Please?” he asked, moving to gently place his hand on the other’s “I know you don’t get it, but I’ll show you, _date_ by _date,_ ” he said, smirking.

“Okay,” Nath said a shy smile on his lips, defeated once _again_ by the blond. Though, this time, his heart felt lighter.  


End file.
